1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for forming patterned photoresist layers. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for efficiently forming patterned photoresist layers for use as mask layers when fabricating phase shift masks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Phase shift masks provide advantage when photoexposing blanket photoresist layers employed for fabricating microelectronic products insofar as phase shift masks provide enhanced spatial resolution of actinic radiation.
While phase shift masks are thus clearly desirable in the microelectronic product fabrication art, they are nonetheless not entirely without problems.
In that regard, phase shift masks are often difficult to efficiently fabricate insofar as phase shift masks often require a complex fabrication sequence which provides phase shifting layers and ancillary layers within phase shift masks.
It is thus desirable in the microelectronic product fabrication art to provide methods for efficiently fabricating phase shift masks. It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.
Various methods have been disclosed in the microelectronic product fabrication art for forming phase shift masks with desirable properties.
Included but not limiting among the methods are those disclosed within Tzu et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,103 (an electron beam double exposure method for fabricating an opaque bordered attenuated phase shift mask).
Desirable in the microelectronic product fabrication art are additional methods for efficiently fabricating phase shift masks.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.